The present invention relates to a process for producing 3-methylthiopropanal by reacting acrolein with methylmercaptan. 3-methylthiopropanal is useful, for example, as a material for methionine.
It is widely known as a process for producing 3-methylthiopropanal by reacting acrolein with methylmercaptan that the reaction is performed in the presence of pyridines (cf. JP-A-2004-115461, JP-A-11-511119, JP-A-9-501145, etc.).